


Oneirataxia

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Dream Sharing, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oneirataxia- (n.) the inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality.





	Oneirataxia

_Sid wakes up with a kiss to the back of his neck._

_He hums as he feels the scratch of stubble against his skin and he stretches from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes._

_The sheets are soft and the sun is warm across his back and he gets one more kiss before a weight drops onto the bed beside him and a heavy arm drops across his waist._

_“Have to wake up,” a voice says, deep and warm and familiar, “time for practice, game tonight.”_

_Sid groans and turns his head on the pillow and opens his eyes._

_Geno smiles lazily at him and leans in for a real kiss. His breath is hot against his neck before his lips touches his skin._

 

*

Sid wakes up to the sound of his alarm.

The sterile sheets on the hotel bed are scratchy on his skin and he can hear the rain hitting the window from behind the curtains.

He darts a hand out for his phone to shut the alarm off then rolls onto his back and scrubs a hand over his face.

Flower is snoring loudly in the other bed.

 

*

 

“Hey. You okay?”

Sid looks up to Geno standing, _towering_ , over him in his skates. He’s smiling with his head tipped to the side like a puppy.

He didn’t shave this morning. Sid spent all of morning skate trying to stop himself from remembering the dream, the feel of the stubble on his skin.

“Take forever to lace skates. Think maybe you forget how.”

Sid laughs and stands. How could he forget something he was born to do?

The rest of the team files out of the locker room and Sid stands next to Geno at the door.

Geno bumps his gloved fist against Sid’s then touches his chest, right over his heart, before he knocks their helmets together.

Sid walks out first and Geno follows. 

 

He scores thirty seconds into a power play in the second period. 

Geno is the first one to get to him.

He slams his body back into the boards, arms wrapped around him and breath hot on his neck.

 

*

 

_“Think we should get a dog.”_

_“We’re away too much. Who would watch it while we’re gone?”_

_“Get small one.”_

_“You don’t like small dogs.”_

_Geno looks offended. “Like all dogs. Get small dog, can fit in your bag and take him with us.”_

_Sid rolls his eyes and takes Geno’s empty plate from him. Geno catches his wrist and pulls him down onto his lap._

_He presses his face into Sid’s neck. His lips brush his skin when he talks._

_“We could rescue one. Lots of cute ones at the calendar shoot.”_

_“I knew you were going to get too attached to that puppy.”_

_“So cute, Sid, so cute.” Geno kisses right above the collar of his shirt._

_Sid turns his head and captures his lips in a kiss. “We’ll talk about it later,” he says as he stands up._

_Geno’s eyes are bright and hopeful as Sid tugs him to his feet as well. He slips his hands beneath Geno’s shirt and Geno licks his lips._

_They forget about the dirty dishes as Geno walks him back towards the living room and tips him back over the arm of the couch._

 

*

 

“No phones at the table,” Cully says like the Dad that he is. He taps the table in front of Geno’s plate.

“What the hell are you even looking at,” Dumo asks and Geno holds his phone out to him.

“Dogs,” Geno says and Sid snaps his head towards him. “Think I might get one.”

“Aww,” Dumo says and Sheary leans across him to look.

“That one is so cute. Get that one.”

Geno flips the phone back to look.

Sid clears his throat. “Who would watch it while we’re gone?”

Geno looks at him while the rest of the table groans.

“You’re such a wet blanket, Sidney,” Flower says from across the table.

“Just let him get a dog,” Tanger says.

Geno’s still looking at him and he’s still looking at Geno as someone down the end of the table says _‘man, I want a dog_ ’.

Sid turns back to his plate. He’s suddenly not hungry.

 

*

 

_Geno has him pinned against the wall in the back of the bar._

_He has one hand on Sid’s face and the other on his hip and his thigh is slotted between Sid’s, solid and strong and-_

_“Oh fuck,” Sid groans and drops his forehead against Geno’s shoulder._

_“Yes.” He can hear the smile in Geno’s voice as Geno tightens his hand around his hip. “Trying.”_

_“Not here.”_

_He doesn’t like public displays of affection. He doesn’t even like holding hands but right now he’s a few seconds away from coming in his pants in the back of a crowded bar._

_“You think anyone care, Sid?” He nips at Sid’s earlobe and Sid scrambles to clutch at his shoulders. “No one even notice us.”_

_Sid lifts his head and peers over his shoulder. People are dancing and laughing and drinking and not paying them any mind._

_“Probably want to be us.” Geno tips Sid’s face up. There’s a flashing light from somewhere in the bar that streaks across his face. “Probably just jealous. All want to be me, wish they were here with you.”_

_Sid laughs and Geno smothers it with a kiss that has Sid grinding against his thigh, uncoordinated and messy._

_“Everyone want to be me. Want to have you,” Geno whispers into his ear. “But you’re mine.”_

 

Sid’s back arches off the bed as he comes untouched in his boxers.

He’s all alone in his own bed and the pillow beneath his head is wet with sweat.

His hands are fisted in the sheets and he slowly lets go, extending each one of his fingers before they start to cramp and takes a long slow breath.

It’s been awhile since a sex dream has woken him up and even longer since he’s had one about Geno.

He was supposed to have gotten this out of his system when he was nineteen and constantly in awe of every little thing Geno did on the ice. He thought he outgrew this or at the very least got better at suppressing it but as he cleans himself up in the bathroom and changes into new clothes it’s clear that he hasn’t.

He flips the pillow to the other side and falls back to sleep.

 

_Geno’s hands are gripping at his hips and his head bobs up and down between his thighs. Sid threads his fingers through Geno’s hair and when Geno looks up and makes eye contact Sid groans and comes down his throat._

 

Sid wakes up on his stomach with his hips hitching against the mattress and it only takes a few tight tugs before he’s spilling over his hand and stomach.

He throws a clean hand over his face and swears into a silence of his dark room before he slides his boxers off, cleans himself up with them and drops them onto the floor.

 

_He’s bent over the kitchen table with Geno behind him. His hands are trying desperately to find purchase as Geno fucks into him in smooth strokes._

 

Sid looks at himself in the bathroom mirror for a long moment before he splashes himself with water and goes back to bed.

 

_Geno is in his lap. His bony knees are digging into the couch cushions on either side of his thighs. Geno rides him slowly, too slowly and Sid bites at his bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue trying to goad him into moving faster._

_Sid rubs his hands over Geno’s thighs. “Geno, c’mon.”_

_“C’mon what?”_

_“Just.” He sucks in a deep breath when Geno drops down so he’s fully seated on his lap and grinds his hips in a slow circle. “Fuck.”_

_“Okay,” Geno whispers as he runs a hand through Sid’s hair. He kisses his forehead and sets both his hands on his shoulders for leverage. “Okay,” he says again before his muscles flex beneath Sid’s palms and he picks up the pace._

 

_They’re in the back row of the plane. Geno has his head on his shoulder and his hand down Sid’s pants beneath the blanket._

 

_The water is hot on his back and the tiles are cool beneath his knees as sucks kiss after kiss to the inside of Geno’s thighs in his shower._

 

_Geno’s fingertips leave smudges on his hips when he grips too tightly._

 

_Sid bites down on the side of Geno’s neck hard enough to leave a mark as Geno jerks him off in the equipment room at the arena._

 

Each time he wakes up alone and on edge.

There’s only an hour left until he needs to get up, there’s already light showing through the curtains, and going back to sleep seems to only be inviting more frustration so he gets up and takes a shower.

He takes his time with breakfast and compensates for his lack of sleep with an extra cup of coffee before he leaves for practice.

He gets there early and changes quick so no one can see the bruises on his hips or the way he lingers over them.

He’s almost fully dressed when everyone else comes rolling in and Flower sets his sights on him immediately.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Bags under your eyes. You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sid looks up as Geno comes through the door. “Fuck off.”

“Touchy. I’m just saying you look tired is all. Stressed.” He sits down next to him and pats Sid’s knee. “You need to relax more. When was the last time you got laid?”

“Why do you think I’m so tired,” he says without thinking and everyone goes silent.

It only last a moment before everyone is whistling and yelling and shoving him back into his stall while they ruffle his hair.

“‘Atta boy, Captain,” Horny says while Dumo holds a fists out and asks “how was it?”

“Which time?”

Jaws drop and for the second time he’s swarmed.

Through the chaos he sees Geno undressing with his eyes on the ground.

He shrugs out of his coat and pulls his shirt over his head.

“Wait a minute,” Horny yells. “What is this?” He pokes at a spot on Geno’s neck.

Geno claps a hand over it. “Is nothing.”

Horny strong arms his hand out of the way and Phil stands on his toes to look.

“That’s not nothing. That’s a hickey.”

“Jesus, Geno, how old are you?”

“A hickey is like, some high school shit.”

“You didn’t have to be this obvious about it.”

“Is not a hickey. Rash or something.”

“Gross.”

“Maybe Dana use new detergent or something. Leave me alone. Mind your own business.”

“How does having sex make the two of you even crankier?”

Sid chokes on his water and Geno just shakes his head and finishes getting undressed.

They don’t say a thing to each other the whole practice but Sid catches him looking a few times.

By the time he’s done with media Geno is long gone.

A few days later both their marks have faded but Sid swears he can still feel the ghost of his touch gripping at his hips.

 

*

 

_“I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“You won’t.”_

_“Tell me if I weigh too much.”_

_“Sid. Hurt my shoulder. Not my ass.”_

_“I know but-.”_

_“Always worry,” Geno says in a huff. “Not even that bad.”_

_Sid frowns and peaks beneath the ice pack on Geno’s left shoulder._

_The skin is ugly and black and blue. He winces in sympathy._

_“It looks bad.”_

_“It’s not. Just stupid Dubinsky. You promise me a massage so-.” He wiggles a little beneath him. “Massage.”_

_Sid settles his weight more firmly on top of him and pops open the cap to the massage oil. He warms it in his palms before he touches Geno’s skin and he hums as the smell of lavender permeates the air._

_“You know you could get an actual massage from someone who knows what they’re doing.”_

_“This is better. Best hands.” He turns his head and leers over his shoulder. “Happy ending.”_

_Sid shorts a laugh. “That’s not happening.”_

_“No fun.” He sighs deeply and hums when Sid hits a particularly stubborn knot._

_Sid leans down, mindful of his shoulder, and kisses the side of his face. “I love you.”_

_Geno tenses beneath him and his eyes squeeze shut so tight it looks like it hurts._

_“Not real,” he says._

_“What did you say?"_

_“Not real,” he says again. He tries to get out from underneath him and Sid tips to the side. “Don’t say that if it’s not real.”_

_“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Sid cautions as Geno’s lifts himself off the bed. “Slow down.”_

_“Can’t hurt myself if it’s not real.”_

_“Stop saying that.”_

_“You don’t love me.”_

_“Of course I do. Geno-.”_

_Sid blinks and Geno is gone._

_It feels like his heart has been torn out of his chest and he gasps and-_

 

“Sid. Hey.”

He opens his eyes and Flower is staring at him full of concern.

They’re on a plane, probably somewhere over Missouri right now. Tanger and Kuni are asleep in the seats across from them.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. Why’d you wake me?”

“You were talking. Seemed…..upset.”

“What was I saying?”

Flower presses his lips together and shrugs. “Nothing interesting. Bad dream?”

“I don’t know.”

Flower frowns at him and Sid unbuckles his seat belt.

“Thanks for waking me, I guess. I gotta.” He nods towards the back of the plane, towards the bathroom and Flower nods.

A couple of the guys look up at him as he walks down the aisle but most of them as sleeping.

Phil and Geno are sitting in the back row. Geno has his head down and his arms crossed over his chest as Phil talks to him.

Neither of them look up as he passes by.

 

Sid hangs back in the lobby of the hotel as the room keys are handed out.

Jake is listing against Conor’s side and Olli is leaning heavily between the doors of the elevator.

Geno has his hands in his pockets and when it’s time for them to head up to their rooms he winces when he picks up his bag and tosses it over his left shoulder.

Sid intercepts him before he can get on the elevator with the first half of the team with a hand around Geno’s elbow.

“If you’re hurt you need to tell someone.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Geno tries to shrug him off but he holds on tight.

He leans in and drops his voice to a whisper as the elevator dings and the second group loads in.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Tell you shoulder is fine, is fine. I don’t lie.”

“Neither do I,” Sid says back and Geno’s eyes blaze as he slips his arm free and steps into an open space on the elevator.

He switches his bag to the other shoulder as Jake tiredly holds the door open.

“I’ll get the next one,” Sid says, looking only at Geno.

“But-.”

“He said he’d get the next one,” Cully says from the back. “I’m tired.”

“You’re old,” someone says and there’s a scuffle as the doors close.

 

*

_“We should get married.”_

_Geno laughs and crosses his feet at the ankles. The sun paints a bright stripe across his face._

_He asks again with his lips pressed to the corner of his jaw where the sun meets the shade. “Marry me.”_

_“Sid. You just say things you don’t mean.”_

_“I mean it. Why would you think I wouldn’t mean it?”_

_“Isn’t this enough? Just you and me, like this. Here?”_

_“Yeah. But maybe we get a couple rings and sign some papers.”_

_“Sid.”_

_“You don’t want to marry me?”_

_Geno sits up and wraps his arms around his legs. “That’s not fair, Sid.”_

_“What’s not fair?”_

_“Saying things like this. Asking me that. Talking like this. Pretending.”_

_Sid tugs on his arm. “It’s not pretend.”_

_“It is. It’s not real. None of this is real. It’s just what I want to happen.”_

_“It’s what I want too.”_

_“No,” Geno snaps. “This is my dream, not yours, you don’t want me like this. Not really.”_

_“What are you talking about? You think I don’t want you?”_

_Geno shuts his eyes for a moment then twists around to cradles Sid’s face in his big hands._

_“It’s not real,” he says. “It’s not real. This isn’t real.”_

_He says it over and over again and Sid covers his hands with his own. He claws at them and says his name and does whatever he can do get him to open his eyes and get his attention again._

_Geno drifts away._

Sid wakes up.

His feet hit the floor immediately.

He doesn’t bother with shoes or grabbing his room key before he’s out the door and down the hall, counting off room numbers as he goes.

He hopes he’s got the right one as he knocks on it.

It only takes a few seconds before the door wrenches open and a very distressed and disheveled Tanger squints at him.

“What. The fuck.”

“I have to talk to Geno.”

“Do you know what time it is? The fuck. If this is about a play or some other hockey shit you’ve been dreaming of-.”

He’s shoved to the side suddenly as Geno steps into the light of the hall.

“I fucking hate the both of you,” Tanger says and Geno reaches behind him and closes the door.

“I’m not having this conversation in the hallway,” Sid says.

“Go back to your room.”

“Flower’s in there.”

Geno groans and takes off towards the end of the hall. Sid follows blindly a mumbles a thanks when Geno props open the door to the stairwell for them.

It’s silent completely silent once the door closes behind Geno.

No hum of air conditioners or a the stray sound of a television from the rooms.

The concrete floor is cold beneath his feet and Geno is looming by the door. He’s too far away and won’t look up at him and Sid’s fingers itch to touch.

Geno runs a heavy hand through his hair then turns to him.

“Sid-.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he says. “Every time I close my eyes it’s always you.”

“I know,” Geno says in a pained voice. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry. I try not to think about you but it just happens. I’m sorry.”

“Everything that’s happened I’ve wanted to happen,” Sid says and Geno sets his jaw, like he’s ready for a fight. “Everything I’ve ever said or every time I’ve touched you.” He stops to take a breath. “It’s not just you. We’re both awake right now, right?”

Geno nods.

“We’re both awake and I’m in love in with you and-.”

Geno crosses the distance and with one hand cradling the back of his head and the other on the side of his face he kisses him.

Sid’s hands grasp the back of Geno’s cotton shirt, soft and warm and he never wants to let go as Geno’s lips move against his.

"How do I know this isn't really a dream," Geno says with his forehead pressed up against Sid's. "How do I know I won't wake up?"

Sid turns his face to the side and kisses the middle of Geno's palm. His eyes go soft. 

"This is so much better than a dream. It has to be real."

Geno smiles and kisses him again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/) now. Send me asks. Chat. Check out everything else I've written that doesn't make the AO3 cut.


End file.
